


Pearl...?

by Calicornia



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicornia/pseuds/Calicornia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the Crystal Gems has retreated to her gem- but why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearl...?

Beach City was rather calm that day: The Big Donut closed for the workers' "vacation", the waves calm and soft, and no seagulls plaguing the air. All was good for Steven Universe. He laid in bed for awhile, watching crabs walk on the beach outside his window, The boy thought of his favorite snack, Cookie Cats, and felt the need to eat one. Steven sat up and walked down the stairs, his stomach rumbling. As he made his way into the kitchen, Steven saw something shining in the distance. The young gem walked over to the light and gasped.

"PEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARL!" Steven grabbed the fist sized mineral and studied it, one of his caretakers had retreated to her gem. Steven ran to the door that led to the other Crystal Gems' rooms. "GARNET, AMETHYST! HELP!" Even though this had happened before, Steven still feared for his fellow gem. The purple imprint on the door suddenly glowed intensely, and the door slid open to a short, wild haired woman holding a phone.

"Steven, watcha waaaaaant?" Amethyst groaned, "I'm trying to order some pizza."

"But Pearl!" Steven held up the precious rock, "I found her like this!" Amethyst's eyes widened, and she looked around.

"Gaaaarnet!" Amethyst called out, "Gaaaarnet I think Steven needs you!" The door glowed once more, two gems this time. Out came a tall gem with a square afro. She knelt down to talk to Steven.

"What is wrong Steven?" Garnet asked her usual, unemotional voice.

"I found Pearl like this." Steven handed Pearl's retreated form to Garnet. Her stoic face didn't change a bit. Garnet turned her head and stared at Amethyst.

"Amethyst, did you get into a fight with Pearl?" Garnet calmly.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Amethyst showed clear rage, "Why do you automatically assume this was my fault? Maybe it was Lion!"

"Lion isn't hostile." Garnet pushed up her glasses and stood up. She observed Pearl's gem carefully, "Thank you for telling me about this Steven. There are no visible cracks, so I would not worry about her until she reforms." Garnet looked around the room,"However, there may be a gem monster on the lose. Keep yourself on guard at all times."

"Thank you Garnet," Stevens eyes glowed, "I will!" Amethyst looked over at Steven spitefully. An air of jealousy filled the room, but Steven was oblivious to it. "Amethyst, do you want to help me take care of Pearl?" He asked, but Amethyst had already retreated to her room to wait for her pizza to arrive. Steven felt a bit sad, but Pearl was his first priority. He walked up the stairs to his room and placed her gem on his pillow. "It's so you'll be comfy when you wake up!" Steven then stared at Pearl's gem, expecting her to come back, even though he knew that he wouldn't be seeing her for awhile. Steven grew bored of waiting for Pearl to reform, so he went outside for a walk on the beach.

Steven had a pail to collect seashells in, for he'd taken up the interest when Connie came over and showed him some of the ones she'd found on the beach. Connie had told him to stand on the edge of the water and crouch down when he felt something brush against his feet. He walked off the steps to his house and towards the calm waves. Steven placed the pail down a few feet away from the waves. He stood there and took in a deep breath.

"Alright shells, get ready for Steven!" He said as a wave came and enclosed his ankles, he stuck his hands in the water and searched for the calcium shell of a dead mollusk. Steven smiled as his hand caught what seemed to be an entire clam in his hand. "Haha yes!" Steven removed his hands from the water and opened up his left palm. A fully intact clam shell was in his current possession. In his moment of happiness, he checked inside.  
"A pearl... " Steven felt a bit sad, remembering it would be awhile before he would be able to talk to his friend again. Perhaps the pearl that had just washed up would be a gem he never met, but Steven knew the difference. He walked over and placed the clam into the pail.

Steven's shell hunting had continued for about an hour, but he'd grown tired.

"I'll just search for one more..." Steven stuck his hands into the waves, and to his surprise, another hand had clasped his. "AAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" He fell back as he pulled a blue lady out of the ocean. Steven then realized who it was:

"Lapis?" He asked.

"Steven, oh thank goodness I got here before she did!" Lapis looked back into the ocean, "Listen, you have to warn the other gems, it's not safe, GO!"

"But what about you?" Steven felt sorry for all the times Lapis had been stepped on.

"I'll be fine just go!" Lapis pushed Steven towards his home, and he reluctantly ran to go find the other Crystal Gems. Steven pushed open the door and looked around for Garnet and Amethyst. The walls oozed with a light blue substance.

"GARNETTTTTTTTTTTT," Steven cried out, "AMETHYYYYYYYYYYYST!" He ran around the house looking for the other gems, to no avail. Steven checked the closet and found the pizza guy huddled against the wall.

"Oh little dude you have to help me!" The pizza guy was in tears, "The green triangle lady took my pizza!" Steven looked around, Peridot was here.

"Don't worry Mr. Pizza Man, I will save you!" Steven then ran off and upstairs to grab Pearl, but she was missing. A small hope in Steven felt like she had regenerated, but he had no time for this, he had to find Peridot. Steven opened to the door and looked outside, Lapis had flown away but Jasper was walking slowly to the temple. The unexpected then happened.

Peridot jumped off the roof, followed by Garnet and Amethyst. Garnet sheilded Steven and Amethyst brandished her whip.

"You'll never defeat us, Crystal Clods!" Peridot laughed maniacly, "Not when we become our ultimate form." Peridot turned to Jasper, "Are you ready?"

"Yes I am." Jasper gave the Crystal Gems an evil grin. Both of the Homeworld gems stood side by side and crossed their arms over their chests.

"OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE!" Peridot and Jasper yelled in unison, dancing side by side, "OP, OP, OP, OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE!" Peridot crawled between Jasper's legs and Jasper continued dancing. "HEYYYYYYYYYYY SEXY LADY!" Both their gems glowed and their physical forms became undefinable. Jasper and Peridot's aura swirled around until it formed someone twice their size in both ego and height, Ayn Rand.  
"HAHAHA, DO YOU STILL THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT US?" Ayn Rand looked down at the puny gems. Amethyst growled but Garnet stood calmly.

"Yes, actually." Garnet said, "Pearl's got a little trick up her sleeve." All of a sudden a fist punched straight through the roof of the beach bungalow. A figure jumped staight out of the hole and out landed Hillary Clinton. Pearl's reformation had been complete.

"You are going down!" yelled Hillary as she smacked Ayn with her sword, "How dare you come into my city and attack it!" Ayn Rand then split back into Jasper and Peridot, who ran away.

"Pearl, that was amazing!" Steven said in awe, "I can't believe you just did that!"

"Oh Steven," Pearl smiled, "it was nothing."

"What do we do now?" Steven asked, for he feared the future of living with Hillary Clinton. Pearl looked away tearfully.

"I must go, and live in the ocean." Pearl/Hillary walked into the ocean, never to be seen again.


End file.
